digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Final Cannon
Hi Final Cannon -- we are excited to have Digimon Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hejka Final Cannon! Mam taki problem: UlforceV-Dramon Future Mode, którego mam zamiar opisać, ma rodzaj Exalted Knight. Wiesz może jak to jest po Polsku? Bo w rodzajach nie znalazłem... Z góry dzięki! V-Dramon Zero PBF Ohayou! Na początek, wielkie dzięki za Edycje artykułu Veemona :D. Mam do ciebie sprawkę: Od jakiegoś czasu (Konkretnie od wczoraj xD) myślę o zrobieniu PBFa o Digimonach. I takie pytanko: Czy nie byłbyś zainteresowany pomocą w tworzeniu (A jak nie to może pomocą w reklamowaniu xD)? I przy okazji: Co lepiej zacząć najpierw: wcześniejsze formy V-mona czy jego formy Armor? Pozdrawiam, Zero PBF 2 Tak, Play By Forum. To pytanie miało oznaczać coś w stylu ,,Czy chciałbyś być mistrzem Gry" xD. Z tym YouTubem to wielkie dzięki :D. Zastanawiam się nad Hostem, ale raczej MojeForum.net. Jutro zrobię Chibomona i DemiVeemona (Tego jest mniej xD). Pozdrawiam Zero PBF Gotów! http://digimonpbf.mojeforum.net/index.php Zapraszam ^^ Możesz się załapać na Moda ^^ Spotlight Hello. Do you have an image that you would like to use for the spotlight? Please leave me a message here and I can help. Angela (talk) 21:13, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) ---- Hejka bardoz p. Prosiłabym o pomoc przy tworzeniu szablonów. Odezwij się, proszę. Odcinki Dobrze, że opisujesz poszczególne odcinki adventure. Mógłbyś jednak zacząć od pierwszej części. Chciałbym wiedzieć czy mogę wykorzystać część twojego artykułu (Tai Kamiya, dokładniej jego udział w Filmie :Digimon Our War Game!,) do utworzenia streszczenia artykułu o tym filmie. Sorry, że nie dodaje grafik, ale nie mogę się z nimi połapać. Dzięki Final Cannon! Wiem, już jak wsadzać grafiki z innych artykułów. References Final Cannon, mam pewien problem. A dokładniej chodzi o references, nie chcą mi działać, gdy próbuję je wstawić w tekście - Valkyrimon została potwierdzona jako Digimorfoza Silphymon w Digmon Tamers: Brave Tamers, dokładnie w tej grze. Chciałbym to umieścić jako references. Niestety, coś mi nie idzie... mógłbyś mi pomóc z tym? Byłbym wdzięczny :) dziękuję ;) ok. dodałem tak jak mówiłeś ... i tak to nie działa, mógłbyś zerknąć? widzę, że już to naprawiłeś... mógłbyś powiedzieć, co źle zrobiłem, by na przyszłość umieć? Infoboxy w epizodach Wstawiam Ifoboxy w artykułach, ale nie znam większości danych(data wydania, obcojęzyczne tytuły itp) i nie wstawiam grafik. Fajnie by było jakbyś ty, albo ktoś inny wstawił te brakujące rzeczy. Analyzery Ok, zapamiętam. Dzięki. Chciałbym się jeszcze dopytać o analyzery - jak robić, by był pokazany dubbing i oryginał w nich? ok, dzięki ;) Hej, napisałam artykuł o Boarmonie, ale nie wiedziałam jak dodać ten obrazeczek do rodziny w tabeli. Fajnie by było też, jakbyś pododawał linki w artykule o Boarmonie i Pipismonie, bo tego też jeszcze nie potrafię, a są potrzebne m.in. w występowaniu. I byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdybyś wszedł na mój profil i pomógł mi zrobić porzadek z userboxami, bo nie daję rady ich poukładać tak, żeby wygladały estetycznie. Pozdrawiam, LJ. Ok, dzięki za pomoc. Poczytam te artykuły, może na nastpny raz zostanie mniej roboty dla ciebie. Pozdrawiam, LJ. dodawanie grafiki Ok, zapamiętam, dzięki za info. Prośba Mam prośbę,mógłbyś przejrzeć mój sandbox pracuję nad nowym szablonem to co trzeba wpisywać przygotowałem ale nie wiem jak to wyszablonować.Chodzi o cały artykuł o Digimonie w jednym szablonie.~Wojtek9822 Hm... Witaj ;) Powracam do pomagania przy rozbudowie wikii. Jednak, mam małe pytanie. Co myślisz o pomyśle tłumaczenia opowiadań z języka angielskiego na nasz? Mógłbym się tym zająć i wrzucać do działu 'fanon'. ~LightOfHope Nie mam na myśli jakiegoś konkretnego. Będę wybierał z tych, które są umieszczone na fanfiction.net :) LightOfHope 21:35, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Spróbuję załatwić. :) LightOfHope 21:42, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Fakt... pominąłem ten szczegół. LightOfHope 21:45, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, spróbuję... :) jest z Tobą jeszcze jakaś droga kontaktu oprócz gg lub wikii? ;) oczywiście, taka bezpośrednia. LightOfHope 21:52, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Hm... korzystam ze starego gadu, a więc... Twoje wiadomości by do mnie nie docierały. LightOfHope 21:57, mar 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Źródła Plików Jak napisałem w przesyłaniu grafiki, są z Digimon Wiki. :) LightOfHope 09:57, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Spoko. ;) LightOfHope 08:28, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Portal Społeczności Jestem za.~Wojtek9822 Dobrze Dobrze i przepraszam :) - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 20:57, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) głównie siedzę tutaj xd robię z kolegą nawet anime *la digimon xd Dak to spróbuje strozumieć tak TU wieżę babel się robi ^.^' Taką inną mam tu i jest trochę o digi, ale tylko słowo XD muszę dokończyć ;O - [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 21:01, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) dziękuję :) dobrze i dziękuję za rady.. Ostatecznie te szablony mnie przerosły xd''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 21:42, kwi 14, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca Witam, czy chciałbyś aby nasze wiki nawiązały współpracę ?? Oto link do mojej wiki. Pozdrawiam :) [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 10:31, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) W takim razie logo Twojej wiki wędruje na stronę główną Huntik wiki :)[[User:Talho|'TA'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 16:01, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) :Dodałem Waszą wiki do sekcji "Linki i afiliacje" na stronie głównej. Pozdrawiam, Final Cannon Dyskusja 16:26, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Siemasz :) Witam Chciał bym zaoferować swoją pomoc. Znam system wiki z 3 innych Wiki - SpellForce Wiki, Rappelz Wikia Polska oraz Divinity Wiki. Czy na początek miał bym się wziąść za pracę nad tym co jest już wyznaczone? Pozdrawiam Aryn Lodowy Tkacz 16:17, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ok, np to od jutra się tym zajmę ;) O, widzę, że grasz w Digimon Dusk :P Ja ostatnio odnowiłam i mam Crescemon :3 Do tego wybrałam "ładne" party, Lillymon i Pandamon (które deewoluowałam do postaci bearmona, potem w Gaomona i jest MachGaogamonem :P) Szkoda, że Lillymon to max. forma :/ ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 23:31, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Style w Monobooku Cześć! Jestem helperem na Wikii. Zauważyłem Twoje pytanie na Community Central dot. zmiany stylów klasy wikitable. Z tego co widzę, Common.css obecnie w ogóle nie jest ładowany w Monobooku, więc racjonalnym wydaje się przeniesienie zawartości Common.css do Monobook.css (Common.css i tak nie działa w skórce Wikia/Oasis), co powinno rozwiązać część problemu. Druga część problemu to ID #WikiaArticle, które w Monobooku nie występuje, więc nie powinno się go dodawać do Common.css czy Monobook.css - Kris159 trochę wprowadził Cię w błąd. Chętnie wprowadzę odpowiednie poprawki to arkuszy stylów na Digimon Universe Wiki, aby wiki wyglądała jak poprzednio, jeśli tylko dostanę Twoją zgodę. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:59, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) :Oczywiście. Niestety średnio znam się na css i innych technicznych sprawach. Potrzebujesz dodatkowych uprawnień czy jako helper masz możliwość edycji stron MediaWiki? Final Cannon Dyskusja 16:20, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych uprawnień. Dzisiaj powinienem przywrócić tabele "wikitable" to poprzedniego stanu i ukryć najbardziej rażące odchylenia od normy w Monobooku. Jeśli jutro nadal coś będzie szwankować, daj znać. — Sovq 18:45, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Pozostał drobny błąd - ikonka do sortowania WikiTable jest czarna i nie widać jej w obecnym układzie kolorów. Reszta w porządku. Przynajmniej na razie. Final Cannon Dyskusja 22:46, lip 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Gotowe. Niektóre inne elementy wiki mogą mieć kolory (głównie biel) nie pasujące do ciemnych skórek. To znany bug, który zostanie możliwie szybko rozwiązany i wszystko powinno wrócić do normy. — Sovq 06:28, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc. Sam bym sobie nie dał rady. Final Cannon Dyskusja 07:39, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Można tu zrobić swoje anime? 123ViVa123 17:24, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) okey. User:123ViVa123 Okey ViVa17:59, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, ale ja ją znam z innych Wik, nic tylko kopiuje, nie słucha i robi wszystko byle być najlepszą, przy niej nie można wysłaś zdjęcia, aby kolorów nie pozmieniała i nie przywłaszczyła sobie! Ona nie ma pojęcia o Digimonach, a na 4 fanowskich wikiach robiła anime! (ciekawostka: 3 na 4 upadły ...) [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 10:36, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Okey :3 10:36, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, ostrzegam tylko, aby mieć ją na oku .... [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 10:44, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Przepraszam, zaczęłam, ale nie wiem czy mogę, opisać "swoje Digimony" na profilu.. Mogę? PS. Zdjęcia zamieszczam w postaci linku :3 Dziękuję :3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D 17:58, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, i zrobiłam sobie takie "podkategorie", aby nie trzeba było się podpisywać tzn. Poprawiać jak ktoś zapomni :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 12:56, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) ja nigdy nie usuwam, tylko tak napisałam, aby pisali w odpowiednie miejsce :3 [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D '' 16:26, sie 8, 2012 (UTC) Skórka Cześć. Jestem adminem między innymi tej wiki. Zrobiłem (w ramach Tworzenie Logo Wiki) wygląd zarówno do niej, jak i do tej, tej (ostatnio sami trochę pozmieniali), tej, tej oraz paru innych. Zauważyłem, że na stronie głosowania w Centrum Społeczności niektórzy pisali, że wasza wiki wygląda dość słabo - szczerze mówiąc nie sposób się z tym nie zgodzić. Dlatego wychodzę z propozycją: jeśli na krótki okres (nie więcej niż dzień-dwa) przyznacie mi uprawnienia administratora, postaram się odmienić wygląd waszej wiki na dużo lepszy. Takie rozwiązanie jest dla mnie wygodniejsze niż napisanie dla was kodu i danie go wam do wklejenia, bo jeżeli w czymś się pomylę, albo coś da się zrobić jeszcze lepiej, będę mógł to od razu poprawić, nie czekając na twoją reakcję. Mógłbym też poprawić przy okazji logo (wygląda dosyć przeciętnie; z przykładowych zrobionych przeze mnie są logo takie, takie, takie, takie, takie itd.). Jeżeli wierzycie w moje umiejętności i ufacie mi (jakby co - zawsze można moje edycje wycofać bez większego problemu) tak jak zaufali biurokraci wymienionych wyżej wiki i paru innych (linków byłoby za dużo, jakbym dał wszystkie) - napisz na mojej stronie dyskusji że się zgadzasz i dasz mi na moment uprawnienia admina. Wtedy zajmę się zrobieniem ładnej skórki i ew. loga, a potem spokojnie będziesz mógł zabrać mi uprawnienia. Więc jak? :) MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 04:17, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) :Moim zdaniem nasza skórka wcale nie wygląda "słabo". Co konkretnie chciałbyś poprawić? Final Cannon Dyskusja 06:49, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Zauważyłem tła, które przesłałeś. Cóż, obecne tło zamówiłem na angielskim Logo Creation. Jeśli mógłbyś zrobić coś podobnego do obecnego (podobne barwy, wygląd płyty elektronicznej) - ale lepszej jakości niż obecne - to byłbym wdzięczny. W propozycjach, które przesłałeś nie pasuje mi trochę ta feeria barw. Final Cannon Dyskusja 06:54, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Uznałem, że nieco więcej kolorów (ale tylko w tle) trochę ożywiłoby skórkę i wiki ogólnie (zwłaszcza, że te trzy pojawiałyby się naprzemiennie w zależności od tego, w jakiej przestrzeni wiki się aktualnie znajdujemy). Ogólnie miałem zamiar dodać tej wiki trochę... 'nowoczesności'. Efekty przezroczystości, zaokrąglone brzegi, szmery bajery etc., ale skoro ci to co jest obecnie nie przeszkadza, to się nie narzucam. Odpowiednie tło na wiki możesz natomiast znaleźć tutaj. Pewnie znajdziesz sobie coś ciekawego, a jeśli tak będzie, tylko uznasz, że trzema np. kolor zmienić z czerwonego na niebieskie czy dodać inny kolor lutów (albo cokolwiek) - napisz do mnie, a postaram się to zrobić. ::Pozdrawiam, MarkosBoss (dyskusja • ) 07:29, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Dzięki za ofertę pomocy, tylko po prostu uważałem (mam przynajmniej taką nadzieję), że nie jest z nami aż tak źle. Obecnie dodałem lekki efekt przeźroczystości do stron wiki, żeby tło lekko prześwitywało i nie było tak nudno. Co do logo - może rzeczywiście wypadałoby je odświeżyć. Jak będę miał projekt nowego loga to się do Ciebie odezwę. A co do zaokrąglonych rogów - w których miejscach miałyby się znajdować? Jeśli chodzi np o obramowanie thumba czy TOC - to nawet byłoby ciekawe, biorąc pod uwagę, że większość naszych infoboxów jest zaokrąglona. Napisz co jeszcze proponujesz zmienić. Final Cannon Dyskusja 07:42, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hm, większość grafik które znalazłem w podanym przez Ciebie linku nie ma niestety wolnej licencji... Final Cannon Dyskusja 07:51, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Pracuję teraz nad stroną Pan Samochodzik Wiki. Czy nasze strony mogłyby zostać partnerami? Dzięki. Logo twojej strony zaraz znajdzie się na mojej. Gdybyś chciał coś ode mnie - pisz. - Gladiatorek (dyskusja) 17:18, wrz 21, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki Wikia miesiąca Pragnę Cię poinformować, że w głosowaniu na wikię października Digimon Universe Wiki zajęła w miarę zaszczytne, ale niczym nienagradzane drugie miejsce, w związku z czym zgłosiłem ją ponownie do konkursu o tytuł wikii listopada. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 05:14, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) Współpraca Wybacz, ale zapomniałem totalnie o Twojej propozycji współpracy, więc teraz odpisuje. Jestem jak najbardziej skłonny do współpracy, jednocześnie także dorzucając do tego Naruto Fanon Wiki, czyli na moich wikiach pojawi się reklama Waszej, a na Waszej wiki pojawi się reklama moich dwóch wiki ;D. [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:51, paź 2, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Final Cannon. Sorry for the late reply. I was out on vacation last week. I approved your request, so I'm here to follow up with you. Here's a logo that I made:Plik:DigimonUniverseWiki.png If you want me to make something different, please give me some instructions for what you want. If you like the logo I already made, go ahead and upload as the wiki's logo. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:55, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) :I almost forgot about the Monobook logo. If you like that logo I made for the main skin, I'll make a Monobook logo that looks the same. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:01, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks great, but I think that "wiki" word is not actually needed (like on the current one) - I think "Digimon Universe" will be enough. But the design is really good. Final Cannon Dyskusja 05:11, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I removed "wiki" from the logo. As for Monobook logo - you can add the same words (this time it can be with "wiki") at the center of "Digivice" image (like on the current MB logo). Thanks, Final Cannon Dyskusja 16:11, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you liked the new logo. :) Here's the Monobook version: Plik:DUWmonobook.png - JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:44, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Thank you :) Final Cannon Dyskusja 06:05, paź 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry!( za linki):( a Współpraca z Jedi wiki Co powiesz na ws. z Jedi wiki---Lordtrion (dyskusja) 14:50, sty 12, 2013 (UTC)